


No Limits

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loved his car – and driving fast.  It reminded him of flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Limits

Castiel sat behind the wheel of his car, breathing in the smell of leather.  It reminded him of Dean.  Tentatively, he turned the key in the ignition.  The car roared to life, sounding hungry and powerful.  It sounded like Dean’s Baby did.  Castiel smiled.  He liked that.  He carefully shifted into gear and drove off.

At first, he was careful.  Who knew what could happen on the road?  He had witnessed many car accidents and none of them had been pretty.  He didn’t want to hurt any humans…or his car.  Once he got to the open road, he started picking up speed.  He rolled down the windows so that he could feel the wind in his hair.  His eyes widened.  This… it was almost like flying.  Suddenly, Castiel’s foot came down hard on the gas petal until it hit the floor.  He sped away.

…

“Cas?” Dean’s voice crackled at the other end of the line.

“Yes, Dean.”  Castiel pressed the phone against his ear, trying to hear Dean over the roar of the cars on the highway.  He had pulled over to talk, but it was still fairly loud.

“Can you come get me?  Sammy disappeared again.  He took Baby.”  If Dean hadn’t been so concerned for his brother, the anger that his car had been taken would have been more impressive.

“Of course, Dean.  I’ll be there in a few hours.”

“Ok…just hurry.”

Castiel hung up and climbed back into his car. 

…

When he pulled up, Dean was standing on the sidewalk, grumbling.  He hauled his bags into the trunk and then climbed in shotgun.  He looked at Castiel expectantly.  Castiel stared back until Dean started to look annoyed.

“Are we gonna go?”

“Oh. Yes.”  Now was not the time to get caught up staring at the beauty of Dean Winchester.  That could wait.  Castiel sped off, driving as fast as he could.

“Woah, Cas!  You always drive this fast?”  Castiel looked over to see Dean gripping his seat with one hand and the door with the other.  It was funny.

“Yes.”

“Keep your eyes on the road!”

“Sorry,” Castiel muttered.  They were silent for a while before Dean spoke again.

“Slow down,” he said through his teeth.

“No.”  Castiel set his jaw.  Dean couldn’t tell him how to drive.

“NOW, Cas!  Slow down.”

Castiel jut grit his teeth and drove faster.

“Shit,” Dean muttered.  Castiel could see the fear in his eyes that he was trying to hide.  He sighed and slowed down.

“Pull over,” Dean demanded.

Castiel sighed again and pulled over.  As soon as the car stopped, Dean was out on solid ground, trying to breathe normally.  Castiel walked around the side of the car to look at Dean.  Suddenly, the hunter took a step forward and shoved Castiel.  He stumbled back a few steps, not because Dean’s shove had had any physical effect on him, but out of shock.  Dean had never done that to him before.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean shouted. “Have you lost your damn mind?”

“No,” Cas said, resolutely staring at the ground.

“Then what?”

Castiel remained stubbornly silent.  Dean looked at him for a moment, waiting.

“Talk to me, Cas.”

“I…lost my wings, Dean.  I can’t fly anymore.  Do you know what it’s like to have that taken away from you?”

Dean shook his head.

“I miss it, Dean.  I miss it more than anything in the word.  And this is the closest I can get to it.”  Silent tears were dripping down Castiel’s face.  Dean reached a hesitant hand out and wiped them away with his thumb.

“Hey,” he whispered and gathered Castiel in his arms.  He pressed soft kissed to each cheek, his nose, and then, finally, the angel’s lips.  They pulled apart after a moment. “It’s going to be alright, yeah?”

Castiel nodded. “We should go find Sam.”

“Okay, just…please don’t kill me with your crazy driving.”

Dean and Castiel both laughed and got back in the car.  Castiel floored it, grinning at Dean like a fool, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh again.


End file.
